the dissabled ninja slave contract
by mr grimjaw
Summary: Naruto Disabled from birth and the chips are Against him but he wants to prove to the ones thats Against him he can be a great shinobi with the help of his team and best friend lover and slave Sakura Haruno join him and my ocs Has they help the weir to the Fourth Hokage out. warning as blood cursing and kink
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: I don't own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. This is story about Naruto having disabilities and s/ m relationship with a certain pink haired girl. contains some OC's as well.

Chapter 1

Special Child

A young couple in their 20s named Kushina and Minato Namikaze, it was October 8th and Kushina was in labor, she was yelling in pain, but as her baby came out, the baby got stuck.

The doctor's took her to the O.R. and put her to sleep and performed the operation. When they took the baby out he was small.

He only weighed a pound and was approximately 2 inches. He was very small so they put him in the nursery, with other babies.

Minato was at Kushina's bedside both filled out the birth certificate; they both went to name of the child "how about Naruto?" Minato said.

Naruto stayed in the hospital for several months, he almost died a few times but didn't the doctor went to Minato and Kushina's mansion they all sat down as he said," your son as Cerebral palsy he almost died few times but he's alive." Both Minato and Kushina look horrified, he left Minato and called a meeting with the council, him and the third then said," you summoned us Minato?" he had gray goatee and is old but wise.

Minato said," we need to make a special needs program for the ninja academy the special needs children cant be ninja we need other options for them".

They made one and a few years passed and Naruto was five in the academy in the special needs class a girl with brown braided hair and eyes, very pale skin girl who wears a pink kimono her name is Yakumo Kurama.

They were the only ones their teacher keep them to basic excuses and basic tools Lunch came around, Naruto sat alone when a pink haired girl with a ribbon in her hair walked up to him.

"Hi I am Sakura Haruno can I sit here?" Naruto nodded his head yes he then said," My name is Naruto Namikaze "he said his name thou It sounded like he said it different.

Naruto then said," sorry I got a speech problem and learning disability" Sakura said," I want to be you friend".

Naruto nodded his head yes they became friends, after the academy Naruto went home; his mother trained him in secret thou he went thru hand seals but got them wrong. Kushina was patient with her son. He eventuall learned the shadow clone, it took a long time to master, it took him nearly four months but he learned it.

One day he was in his house eating a snack he was just staring. His breathing got lower and lower Kushina checked up on him she said," Naruto you ok?" she snapped her finger then shook him she then took him to Konoha hospital. On the way he blacked out, three days passed before Naruto woke up, he stayed for a few days for observation and they gave him meds.

Sakura was walking to Naruto's with her mother to visit, they stop at a huge mansion. Sakura had a shocked look on her face at the big mansion she rushed to the door and rang the door bell, Sakura's mom had blonde hair, green eyes and was wearing a white qipao dress. She smiled when Kushina answered the door. She let them in and showed Sakura to Naruto's room, she ran in and hugged him tightly as she cried, "I was worried Naruto I thought you died!" he then petted her head and kissed her forehead.

He ate then they feel asleep an hour later, and Mibuki came in saw the two asleep she decided, to let Sakura spend the night so she went home.

Seven years passed and Naruto was going to graduate. It was a basic taijustu test Naruto attacked his Sensei, his sensei was going easy on him, Naruto made contact with him and he fell he and won, he got his headband and ran home. Sakura was at his house waiting.

She ran and hugged Naruto he hugged her back, both their parents were there Kushina was happy for her son, however, Minato wore a disapproving look but he hide it with smile. They all went to Ichiraku to celebrate Ayame smiled at them and said," Welcome Lord Hokage, Kushina and Naruto" They all ordered their favorite Ramen.

The next day the teams were assigned Naruto, Yakumo and Sakura were on a team together their Sensei came in and took them to a restaurant.

She had long, purple hair that went down to her back, she had it tied in a pony tail. She wore a Jonin vest and her eyes were closed . Naruto looks at the menu, he ordered a steak with vegetables and mash potatoes with gravy, Sakura ordered syrup-coated anko dumplings and umeboshi, while Yakumo ordered spicy ramen.

Their sensei then said, "my name is Kono Tetsu I like reading books and other things my goal is to look for my sister Konan" the three look amazed as the three ate their meals. Kono said," we got a test tomorrow so don't eat breakfast or you'll throw it up" The three finished and Kono paid for the food and left.

On her way home her mind wandered to the special chakra she sensed in the three students. Back with Naruto, Sakura and Yakumo. They went on a walk and Sakura said," we should eat breakfast she will want us weak this test is a test of team work so we need to work together " both Naruto and Yakumo nodded their heads yes.

The next day they meet at the training feild all three ready for the test, Kono was there waiting, she said," welcome, your test is to beat me in combat" the three got in a battle stance. Kono said," begin!" Naruto charged at Kono and threw a punch, she blocked with ease, she flipped him with one hand thou he disappeared . Then a ninja star is heading towards her she ducked," how did you know!?" yelled Yakumo. Kono said," I heard the wind it was riding on, my senses are sharper since I was born blind Yakumo".

Then Yakumo pulled back in the woods, gathered with Naruto and Sakura and the three whispered , while Kono waited Kono then thought 'These kids are special I can tell they will make great Hokages too'. The three threw kunai and ninja stars at the same time tying up Kono, hopefully winning , she used substation justu the three came in the middle and Sakura said," they don't call her the wise cat for nothing".

Kono then yelled" hey kids!" she went thru hand seals and said, **" great fire ball justu!"** a huge fire ball went their way the three scattered as it hit the place they were standing.

Sakura then charged at Kono with a charka infused fist Kono sensed it said," ah one of Tsunade's old tricks, eh?" she dodged while Yakumo used her bloodline limit to put Kono under a genjustu.

Kono was wrapped up by vines, she could not escape Naruto, Sakura and Yakumo touched her. Yakumo released her then she said,"You three win, we are now team 11".

She then body flickered to Minato's office, she then laid the papers on his desk and said." Kono Tetsu, reporting for duty and my team have passed the test, Naruto has potential in being a ninja, all three do".

Minato looked over the paper work and approved the team as he said," you keep them safe ok? even have Sakura help keep the two safe and herself if anything bad happens, Mibuki whould have my ass".

Kono nodded her head yes, waiting to be dismissed "You're dismissed Kono" he said she went out the door and began to go home, she felt lonely, she didn't have a lover, she is 24 ".

She went to a bar their a women with brown hair and hazel eyes, tall, skinny, and she worer a white belly shirt with blue skirt. she smirked at Kono and says" hey Kono how was your day?".

"Mine was great, got my squad today".Kono mumbled "It was fine but its so hard to find a partner because I am blind" Kaya then leaned in and kissed her lips and said," we've known each other since our academy days ".

Kono blushed as Kaya parted and said," I always liked you, be mine I don't care If you are blind". Both drank and caught up then Kono and Kaya went back to Kono's home where Kaya stayed for the night, they got up the next day both showered and went their separate ways to train their students.

Kono went to Ichiraku were her team was waiting she saw Ayame and blushed since Kaya stayed the night she said," we got a mission cleaning a house, they did low rank missions for a while.

Naruto then got fed up with them and yelled "Dad! I want a better mission! One were I get to fight someone!" Minato gave an irritated look at his son said," Naruto it goes like this, you're just fresh out of the academy".

While no one was looking Kono took a mission for them to take hide it in her weapons bag, and deiced to invite Kaya and her team as well, Naruto moaned when they left. Kono then said," I got a mission for us to stop some slavers and get rid of them this will be a joint mission with my friend and lover Kaya and her team pack your stuff for tomorrow and Naruto don't tell you dad."

the next day team 11 and 13 were at the gate and were off for their mission in which a dictator and a slaver named Doto went to get on a boat to the land of snow.

End of chapter 1 please read and review


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Slavers Den

They went to meet the adviser Sandayū Asama; he has short gray hair with a beard and mustache along with small black eyes.

For the most part, he wore small glasses, and a baby blue long-sleeve shirt with a navy blue blazer on top, both team 11 and 13 greeted them.

They were on their way to snow, they had their own rooms, Naruto blushed at Suka she then just rolled her eyes snorted and said," stop looking at me retard" Naruto then looked down at her coldness and Ami and her other friend were laughing and she has purple hair and brown eyes wearing a brown jacket and mittens with a brown scarf and snow boots.

Ami's friend Fuki had short spiky red hair and brown eyes. She wore a red jacket, scarf, mittens and boots and Ami said, "why not go have a threesome and have retarded babies!"

Naruto then ran out of the room with Sakura and Yakumo ran after him they touched his shoulders and Sakura said," she's a bitch Naruto don't let her get to you, karma will hit them".

Yakumo hugged Naruto as she said," we will show the shinobi world" they all went to bed while Kaya and Kono stayed up "you students are mean" she nodded her head yes.

The next day they got up to an explosion sound snow fell down to the tracks blocking it, they all got out and three Ninja appeared in weird looking armor.

A women with green eyes and pink hair like Sakura a man with long silver hair and blue green eyes, the last guy is fat has purple short spiky hair and black eyes.

They smiled evilly. Sakura's face was in shock and yelled," Aunt Fubuki?!" The women then said," I don't know you girl, but you'll be a great slave".

The three attacked Kaya and threw a kunai with a paper bomb while Kono drew her sword, the trio scattered as it went off, Naruto, Sakura, Yakumo, Suka, Ami and Fuki went in fighting stances.

Suka, Ami and Fuki yelled in unison," we're the best team in Konoha!" they charged and threw punches at Fubuki. She blocked it with her palm and kicked them into each other then threw rope balls which wrapped around the three.

Kaya's anger rose as she attacked Fubuki, hitting her in the stomach she flew up high with her wings, she then went thru hand seals and said," Ice Style! Ice retain Jutsu!" ice retains her to the ground.

Kono sensed Kaya was down she then used her sword, she yelled "Slicing Crimson Wave!" she came up behind Mizore it hit him, but it was an ice clone, Mizore hit her hard.

She hit a tree knocked out, Sakura felt something inside of her awaken and flow, it felt ice cold, her eyes turned to light icy blue until she was hit in the stomach and knocked out.

Naruto punched Fubuki, she went flying into a Mouton while Nadre attacked with a Double dark wolf attack on Naruto, both hit him knocking him out.

The trio took the women back to the castle, there they put collars on them blocking their chakra flow, and hands shackled over their heads.

The trio were in the same cells as Suka's, Ami's and Fuki's. The three smiled, ripped the girl's clothes off, Fubuki kissed Ami's lips she moaned and tried to fight the urge she had.

Fubuki kissed her neck, she moaned as she rubbed her small breasts and down to her stomach Ami's back arched, she began to get wet "stop it!"

Fubuki then fingered her until she came and cried out.

Suka didn't have any foreplay, Nadre rammed into her fast and hard as she yelled in pain, "stop I don't want this!" both were getting close to their climax and came in unison.

Fuki was next Mizore rammed inside, her Fuki yelled, in pain as he went fast, Sakura, Kono and Kaya heard this and looked down.

Naruto woke up and went to the castle, he saw his sensei's sword, took it up, went into the castle, and stayed in the shadows has he made shadow clones to look in the castle, one found the dungeon they were dismissed as he snuck into the dungeon.

Naruto sneaked in, he began to sense the area like his mother taught him, weirdly he was a sensory type, he found them.

Guards were walking by and he snuck up behind them and broke their necks he unlocked and unchained them, he gave his sensei her sword back Naruto took out the guards.

They all ran to the throne room back with Fubuki she was having headaches since she met Sakura, she then began to remember who she truly was.

She gripped a glass of wine and broke it, her eyes became ice blue, she went to the throne room and met Naruto and the others.

They busted in all in, a fighting stance, they split up, Kono and Kaya took on Dono while Naruto and Sakura took on Nadre, he then used taijutsu and yelled "Tiger fist!".

He hit him in the jaw, Yakumo used her bloodline limit and chained nature, he couldn't move, Naruto then decapitated him.

Sakura attacked Misore with an infused chakra fist, he dodged, Fubuki attacked too with a kunai. He dodged it as well.

Sakura said,"Aunt ?" Fubuki nodded her head yes, she then ran behind him, and began choking him, he began to easily over power her, Sakura ran in with chakra infused fist, hit his stomach, destroying his organs.

Both Kono and Kakya use swords both then tag teamed Dono and popped his head off, they all left, and snow was free they returned to Konoha.

When they returned Suka, Ami and Fuki were sent to the hospital while Kono and Kaya, were sent to the Hokage's office, Minato was pissed,

Minato yelled," you took my son and your teams on an S-rank mission?!" both women looked down.

He then said," Kaya you team got raped you're both suspended for four months and I want your reports tomorrow...dismissed!" both left and went home.

Back with Sakura she was feeling strange, she stole a few of the slave collars, she looked at it in her room, she then put it on and began to daydream of Naruto being her master.

She unconsciously took her clothes off began fingering herself as she moaned saying, "Ah! master, yes this it more! more! more!" she was getting close.

She felt it, as her back arched she then yelled," Master!" she then came Mibuki knocked" you ok Sakura?".

Sakura blushes and panted for a second and said, "I am fine mom"

Back with Naruto he told his mom of the mission she was proud of him, he then went to bed.

The next morning the reports were turned in and Minato read them, he read that Naruto did a great job with kenjustu sneaking, shadow clones and sensory. Minato was somewhat happy with him.

He got off went home and he said," it's time to teach him the flying thunder god justu and chakra chains of the Uzumaki clan"

The next day Naruto woke up to eat breakfast and he met his parents in the Uzumaki training ground, "Welcome son" both said in unison.

Minato then said, "son, you're going to learn the flying thunder god jutsu and Uzumaki chain jutsu" Naruto brightened up, he had a broad grin on his face.

He first started with his father's jutsu, he worked on it for a few days doing the markings and wording , he keep at it .

He mastered the writing and tried the teleport he went a inch, he got irritated, night fell Naruto got washed up and went to bed.

Sakura was in bed sleeping with the collar on she was dreaming. dream Sakura was bowing infront of Naruto, he is smirking at his submissive, cherry blossom .

He kissed her, she kissed back, both their tongues wrestling in each other's mouth, ending in a draw, Naruto stripped her slave bra and panties off.

She got on her hands and knees as she began to suck Naruto's dick he moaned as it got bigger in her mouth she began to deep throat him .

She began to gag and he came in her throat. He pulled out and rammed into her as she moaned, and yelled, " Master!" she then came, he rammed faster and faster and came 5 times.

Sakura woke up to a puddle of cum in the bed, she blushed and cleaned it up made a new bed went back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mastering the thruder god Justu and legendary sword hunt

Naruto was in his yard throwing his father Kunai teleporting only an inch still he got upset" damn it, why cant I master this Justu!" he mastered his mother's Justu.

He had her blood in him he keep at it Intel his mother came out gave him his sandwich and brought him in to cool down he was sweating.

He then said, "mom dad's Justu hard I been thinking I want to make two of my own up one for my sword style and my own ninjutsu".

She smiles at him, he then gets up and says" I am going to get a custom sword made mom a special one".

He goes to the famous Ora black smith shop at the counter is the owner daughter and weapon enthusiast she has her hair in buns and Chinese blouse on wich is pink brown hair and eyes and black pants on.

She smiles at Naruto and said," What can I do for you?" Naruto shook his head yes.

"I need a sword miss "Tenten then said," what kind and oh my name is Tenten Ora my family owns this shop" she smiles Naruto looks for a sword she helps.

He then said," what be a good sword for me ?" he looked thru what Tenten parents had he found a Katana it felt different for him he picked it up Tenten got nervous said," that swords not for sell but for show sir".

Naruto then said, "Name is Naruto" that even made her more anxious she was talking to the fourth's son then her father came in and said, "put that down!"

Tenten flinched at her father's tone he has a gray beard tan skin black eyes he was sweaty from black smiting Naruto turned around and said," sir I want this sword".

Mr., Ora then said, "That's been in my family for generations its one of the legendary swords called Ragnarok, Katana of the Forgotten" he then staired at his daughter and at Naruto.

He then said, "Fine I make a deal with you I let you buy it if you date my daughter and let her move in with you".

Naruto then smiled took his hand out and shook it and said," Deal me" Tenten then face palmed blushed and gritted her teeth in frustration Naruto bought she packed her stuff went to Naruto's home.

Back to Sakura, she was at Ino's home with Yakumo Sakura said," girls I got a secret I have a fetish I like being a slave.

Ino blushed so did Yakumo" I admit I loved the collar to even though I was scared Sakura" Sakura hugs her she then thought 'how do I make Naruto my master?'

Both Ino and Yakumo saw the look on her face and Ino said," I am you two's mistress in the mean time intel you tell our hot master Naruto".

Sakura smiled and said,"ok let's go to his house" Naruto walks in while Tenten goes in the house to his room and strips.

She was naked and began walking in the Kitchen when Kushina eye balled her she blushed at Tenten, hot Body and boobs she got a nose bleed so did Minato when he walked in.

Both Minato and Kushina yelled" Naruto!" he came in then had a nose bleed and Blushed at Tenten perfect tan body and her boobs and ass shaking both Minato and Kushina dragged him to their bed room.

"who in the hell is that girl?" the both yelled, Naruto sweat dropped and said,"  
That's Tenten Ora Mr. Ora daughter ".

Naruto then said," I made a deal with her father I get this sword if I date her to let her live here", he then goes outside and starts training with the flying thunder god Justu.

Back with Sakura Ino and Yakumo, they saw Tenten in the kitchen nude the three got Jealous that another girl is his slave they then walked back to Ino's too cool off.

A hour past Ino Sakura and Yakumo returned and bowed infrunt of Naruto Tenten saw this to saw callers in their hands she went to unpack hers and bowed to but she was stark naked .

The four said, in unison" Naruto will you be our master!?" Naruto said," ok I be you master "they all kissed him went inside his house to talk Tenten finally got dressed.

He threw it for hour's Intel he mastered it he then went in kissed Sakura and Yakumo he set down got to know Tenten and Ino, then he kissed them all and they went home but Tenten.

Sakura turned around and took Naruto somewhere and striped him began to rub his dick and it got bigger she began sucking it, he moans.

She then began to deep throat him he moans he then plays with her boobs she moans both their cum rises, Sakura thought' what it's like having a master' then they came.

She then took the collar off used birth control Justu and put the collar on Naruto rammed into her he thought ' this is a master and slave relationship '.

Both keep at it Intel they came, then both got dressed and left Sakura went to bed has done Naruto.

Naruto got up next day him Tenten were getting ready for mission to find the sword of soul reaper they going, to a different country called claysal and the empire of mupia.

Tenten explained to Naruto what an Empire was; she then put on a black slave bikini on and a cloak to cover it up.

They landed Claysal Naruto pulled Tenten by a chain she walked beside him they both noticed the people were like the nine tails, fox people.

They stop at an Inn / brothel behind the bar, is a girl with long orange hair in a ponytail brown eyes big boobs she wearing a slave bikini like Tenten.

The girl bowed at Naruto and said," welcome new master my master tells me to call our guests that and my name is Mi Chieko master". She then showed them their room, Naruto and Tenten eyed her swaying round perfect ass he licked, his lips. They both entered the room Naruto laid on his bed Tenten glad she packed a weapon for protection, she was sad that this women was in real slavery not a fetish like her and Naruto. They both went to sleep got up next morning began looking for the sword the place looked good, they stoped and Tenten asked, "sir seen a sword called the soul reaper?". The man frowned at Tenten and said," I don't talk to slaves " she stepped back and frowned Naruto then asked the man told him. Naruto and Tenten went to the castle he then said," I am here to see the user of the soul reaper sword" a girl came out the castle with anther girl beside her. The frist one hasa crown indicating shes the princess she has brown fox tail ears with blonde hair and gray eyes she wearing royalty cloths. The other a royal knight armor with blue fur and fox ears and tail Naruto then bowed and said,"princess I am the son of the fourth Hokage. The girl stoped and said," ah a leder of you home" Tenten then said," my Lady we want you retainers sword". "my ladey may I fight him?" the princess shook her head yes they both walked to a field , both drew their swords. They attacked both blades clash Naruto then yelled," stone slash!" the retainer blocked "good stanger" she said then her power changed Naruto Tenten and princess felt it . She began to transform into a black robe with her sword, transformed has a dragon she smirks and says " soul rip!" a sword slash made out of engnery came at Naruto he dodged. Naruto then thought ' I should use the flying thunder god justu" he threw the kunai the retainer dodged the kunai Naruto despaired and repapered behind her with sword blade at her neck. She then said " I surrender " she then stoped sheathed her sword she then said," my name is Anna this is Ladey Jin" Anna handed the sword to Naruto he took it . He put it on his left hip he then thinked the two and retried to the inn, their Tenten and Naruto sleep. End of chapter three pless read and review 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The return to Konoha and chunin exams.

Naruto and Tenten stayed for a few days past and Naruto and Tenten made an alliance with claysal and the empire of mupia, Naruto and Jin were seting at the table.

Naruto" I want to make alliance with you ok how about you put a magic school in Konoha and I put a ninja school here in you empire?", Jin shook her head yes" splinted idea Naruto and maybe a child has well I come for it".

Naruto then said," tenten keep them coupany I need to do something" he gose back to the inn/ brothel their waiting in his room is Mi she smiled said," time for you happy ending master".

Naruto blushed and kissed her she kissed back,he took her brown bra off he kissed and licked he breasts she moans, Naruto moans .

She kissed his chest has he did hers and her stomch , Mi then took Naruto manhood and gave him a tit job he moaned has she sucked his tip.

He moaned has his came rose he then came in her mouth she shallowed then he rammed inside her she moaned" this great master Naruto!".

Both their came rose then they came in unison , Naruto unloaded20 loads she then blacked out Naruto got dressed and left with Tenten.

Both went back to the land of fire and Konoha Naruto and Tenten reported his father they both knocked on his door, "enter " Minato said.

They entered" misson done dad oh I got a treaty"he hands it to his dad his dad reads it, " ok I go to the Daimyō tomorrow " Naruto and Tenten went home got in the bath together.

They bathed got food and went to bed Minato went to the Daimyō esate he was in the living room, when a man with big head pice and royal clothing came in he was ungle.

"I am here for you to approve a new alliance with this country and empire sire?" the Daimyō looks over the papers and said," I approve them".

Minato went back to Konoha to do paper work Naruto with Sakura Kono and Yakumo was doing training Kono said," the chunin exams is coming up soon I am going to nominate you".

The three looked excited Kono" I train you with sword fighting Naruto", Kono said Sakura then thought ' I ask Mom and aunt train me".

Yakumo thought I need to be more pshical strength Kono then said," you three will be trianed by different people Naruto with me yakumo you with Guy and Sakura with you aunt and with Rin Shizune and Tsunade".

Then the three were dissmisted Naruto went home got some food from his mother, Tentne walks in said,"master I have to fight you in the chunin exams Guy sensei will train her in taijustu".

Naruto got a bath went to bed he got up got dressed packed his things saw his sensei he said," I sensed you sensei we going on a training trip?" she shook her head yes.

She threw a cloak to Naruto he packed it then both left to the land of Iron for swrord traing she smiled and said,"I have invited some friends to help you has well four from lighting ".

They walked for few days ago once they hit the snow they wear thair cloaks," we almost at the three wolfves they made it to the moutions.

They walked between the moutions into a village, they went to the leaders room thaiir were swordsmen.

A man with black skin sunglass and a scarf on with three others with women with big brest blonde hair ,in a hime hair cut ice blue eyes she and her two team mates has swords on thair backs.

A man in Konoha cloths with a kanta on his side with brown hair and a sickly look on his face with three of the ledary swordman of the mist, one wearing a black and red cloak with huge shark like sword on his back.

He had blue skin and shark like fetrures the next two got pale skin and two good looking girls on thair side, one was tall with blue eyes with a darker ripple around the pupil, waist-length green hair with the top two bangs falling down on his cheeks on each side, and having dark, full lips.

The last guy was tall but sorter then the other two he pale with bandage over his mouth with short spiky black hair, brown eyes, and small eyebrows. He was normally seen wearing bandages like a mask over the bottom half of his face.

Under his mask, he had a relatively narrow jawline and jagged-teeth, a trait he shared with his fellow Swordsmen.

He wore his forehead protector sideways on his head, and prior to his defection from Kirigakure, donned the village's Anbu uniform and flak jacket.

After his defection, and during his first appearance, he was seen shirtless, with his chest only covered by a belt to which he attached his Kubikiribōchō, wearing baggy pants with the striped pattern typical of Kirigakure and mimetic wrist-warmers extending up to his elbows, with matching leg-warmers.

The last two were female one has black hair and brown eyes good looking body, in a light green kimono with brown shirt and dress underneath .

The other has purple hair brown eyes also good looking wear a purples shirrt and gray pants,"hi ma Ranmaru this my best friend and sister fingure Haku".

Then finaly a old man with Samurai armor on with gray mustace and hair he smiled, "welcome young Naruto you be training under all of us.

They all went in sleep got up next day eat and went to traning Kono unsealthed her sword Naruto took the soul reaper out, Kono said," you learn the sliceing crimson wave".

Her blade became crison red she slaced a it hit a tree split in half Naruto tried it nouthing happened he keep doing it, ffor three days strright he then master it.

He passed out Haku and Ranmarue took him to bed he woke up at noon, got a shower .

Mifune "good noon you learn the Chakra Shockwave Slash you got to gather charaka into you blade release it like with slicing crimson wave", Naruto smiles.

He did what Mifune asked and mastered it since it was like his senseis, then Mifune next move came easy to Naruto flash .

He coated soul reaper in Charka and release it it cut the ponds water in half seeing the bottom, it went back down"you catching on fast" Mifune said.

Naruto then attacked Mifune with a quick and powerful slash Mifune blocked but broke his sword," wow that's a strong attack".

Naruto tries puts Charka in his sword but charka out line dint form he keep doing it, he did it for three weeks and mastered it.

Then Hayate Gekkō said,"I going to teach you the Secret Sword: Moonlight its like what Mifune thought you". He put his sword on his back he drew his sword and charged made after image, Naruto did that to mastered it.

Naruto then made two clones and has did Hayate the clones attacked the real Naruto and the real Hayate stoped a inc from his shoulder, Naruto keep doing it.

Night came he got shower and this time Haku and Ranmanru came in, both smiled and asked"hows the training?".

Naruto said," great I am getting stronger" he got clean went to bed got up ate and went to learn the last justu of Hayate.

Naruto went thru handseals did for fewdays and mastered the handsels and went thru them it was hard, it took four weeks to master it.

Then Zabuza came he hand Naruto a paper. Naruto took it on part went on fire one part got wet ather winkled and ather went and crumbled, "you got all the elements Naruto" he said.

Three months passed and the chunin exams began to start Naruto's team passed the written exam, Sakura Naruto and Yakumo went up to the gate and went thru it at high speeds even thoue Naruto had soul reaper Ragnarok Katana of the forgotten Kiba's Samehada and Kubikiribōchō.

The last three on his back night fell they made camp at tree Sakura and Yakumo striped in their underwear and bra , Naruto noticed they got more built and muscle .

Sakura has pink bra and mantching underwear Yakumo was purple they both dived gathered fish, both sufficed.

With a lot of fish Naruto cooked the fish they ate and was on the look out to, Naruto took frist watch they took truns in the dark was three sound Kunochi watching him.

Dawn came they took the fire out moved , a kunai was thrown ifrunt of them they then saw Suka Ami and Fuka, Naruto Sakura and Yakumo stoped. Suka mouthed off"time to be put down" she charged at Naruto he blocked with Kubikiribōchō, "shit you strong!" Yakumo charged at Fuka kicking her in the face.

She fell hard on the ground, Sakura cuts Ami cheek Naruto kicks Suka she skirts back, " Yakumo make them relive their enslavement" Yakumo did that. They yelled in pain and fear Naruto Sakura and Yakumo watched, in glee then the three slit their throats and kills them.

Naruto looks thru thait pounchs found the heaven scroll and went to the tower , then ather three of three man squad show up. Pleass read and review


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Naruto seizer

They heading to the tower when other team stops In front of them, hello their hand us you heaven scroll please oh my name is Yuzuki Gin this Momo ".

Yuzuki has silver hair long to her back with purple eyes, big breasts good figure while Momo has Looks long toffee hair down, to her back with amber eyes big breasts wearing a cloak with sword on her back.

The last women has blonde hair brown eyes a red tanktop reaveling her stomach with a orange vest jacket covering her upper body with a scythe on her back and crazyed look in her eyes with sort sorts on.

"you wont get it!" Naruto yelled has he drew Samehada and attacked the three dodged, they did a sound wave justu, the Naruto Sakura and Yakumo yelled in pain.

Naruto then began to have a seizer Sakura looks at him and her and Yakumo yell"Master!" they got to him Sakura holds him, while he has haveingg his sizuer.

She said,"Naruto live" she then did medical ninjustu broke Naruto out of the seizer they made it to the tower and open it.

Kaya appred said,"welcome to the tower you beat time record" she then showed them to their rooms, Naruto then made a contract .

It said, **I the master shall love take care of my slaves if blood is bbrouught or badly hurt this contract is terminated.**

limits and signature

, he wrote his name gave Sakura and Yakumo the two copys waited on Tenten get her's, he made few extra for new slaves.

A hour pass and Tenten arrived she like Naruto Sakura and Yakumo were smelly bruised from battles from other Ninja and animals , Tenten looked over it and singed .

Naruto said, "can you stay with me Tenten?" she then shook her head yes Sakura and Yakumo went to their room.

Naruto and Tenten striped got in the shower got clean **due to fanficions rules go to ao3 for the lemon**

Both came got clean and went to bed , back with Sakura and Yakumo both felt a feeling inside them.

"damn it must be that Justu" Yakumo said. Has the door opened and Yuzuki walks in and smiles at the two "mmm what to do what to do?".

Yuzuki draws a kunai begins cutting the two moth don't yell in pain, Yuzuki gets angry.

Yuzuki cuts deeper Yakumo yells in pain she then punches them both fall on the ground , breath knocked out of them.

Yuzuki then kiss them both , they uncontrollable kiss back" what's you weakness?"

Then both tell her their weakness both fought hard the Justu was strong, she then said" be my spys" both Sakura and Yakumo's eyes glowed blue and obeyed then she left.

Sakura and Yakumo, went to bed.

The next day they all gathered for the third round Minato was their has the fourth Hokage , stood up and said"welcome to the third stages here is a trounemnt type battle lets begin!".

The screen flipped names frist up is Naruto Namakazi vs Hinata Hyuga, Naruto walks down, the staires so dose a girl with sort hair pale skin white eyes in a jacket she blushed.

"h Naruto " he smiles then buzzer gos off Naruto draws Kiba swords and charges at Hinata Hinata try dogde , she ends up cut she hits Naruto with a gental fist to the stomch.

But it was a clone Naruto shocks her with them Hinata yells in pain has she feels like her organs inside being put a blaze on fire he stops, she falls to the ground.

The proctor checked her pulse" she's dead winner Naruto Namikaze" Naruto walks back to the upper leavel, the screen ran agin this time its Sakura Haruno vs Kurotsuchi.

Both jumped down landing on their feet both smirked Kuritsuchi has black sort hair pink eyes , wearing a red uniform with her right sleeve missing and a lapel over her right leg, the brown Iwagakure flak jacket, fishnet tights and a skirt over them. She also wears regular shinobi sandals and a pair of gloves.

The gong went off both women study eatch other Sakura charged at Kurotsuchi Sakura threw punch she dodged she then went thru hand seals.

Said," Earth Release: Earth Flow Spears justu!" she then threw up mud they truned into spikes Sakura dodged , she got scarped and got cut. Sakura went thru hand seals and said," ice style ice sword Justu Sakura attacked breaking the spears and cutting Kurotsuchi stomach .

"great slash Pinky" she said, Sakura gave a smirk she learnd from her master well he thought her swords ,if she gets past this he buy her a custum one. Kurotsuchi dodged made arm out of rock said , " Earth Release: Fist Rock Technique!" her hand was covered in a fist Sakura did the same with her left hand but it was ice. Kurotsuchi charged with her fist Sakura blocked with her ice fist then put sword to her neck,"I give you win".

Minato then said,"winner Sakura Haruno!" Sakura went up stiars the screen then landed on Mino Miasoka vs Ajisai both jumped down Ajisai had purple hair in onion bun , with light green eyes with black pupils. Ajisai wore a light purple neck-collared kimono jacket with a brown orange sash around her waist and lavender pants, and her forehead protector was covered by her bangs.

 **Mino has** hazel eyes brown hair long to her back and tan skin with a belly dancer cloths , she thought' new experiment' the gong went off.

Ajisai went thru hand seals on a scroll and pulled out shutken she threw them at Mino Mino dodged, went thru handseals and did Water **Release: Water Bullet Technique** she fired water out her mouth hiting Ajisai she then dodged.

Ajisai used **a fireball justu** Mino dodged put Ajisai in a **water presion justu** , she then used lighting beam jutsu.

It hit the water and Ajisai yelled in pain passed out"winner Mino Miasoka!" said, Minato after the fight the screen went to different names .

It landed on Tenten Ora vs Ami both came down Tenten then said,"you hurt two of my slave sisters" Ami has purple hair and brown eyes .

Has a red striped dress on she smirks the gong gos off she threw smoke bomb at Tenten , it went off Tenten summoned swords Ami kicked her .

Tenten stumbled she thought' that was a powerful kick' then Ami threw a punch Teten blocked it, with her swords .

Tenten then inflaired her charka and yelld out," **Slaying Wave!** " a wave went around Teten it hit Ami cutting her in half blood splattered everywere.

It was on Tenten to "winner Tenten Ora after the place had be clean, Naruto meet with all his slaves in his room.

"I am up next master" said, Ino Has Naruto kissed them they kissed him back they set on his bed they went to sleep the fights head off Intel tomorrow .

End of chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter6

Three months of traning.

Authors note : who else should I add to Naruto harem/ slave relastionship? Pleass pm me don't put it in the review I don't want get in trubel agin.  
this chapter has mild crossover elment

Naruto and his harem woke up at dawn see Ino's fight Ino was on the floor her opponent was in a cloak, he was a huge man with a axe .

The gong went off Ino charged at him she throws a punch he blocks he grabs her begins to bear hug her , she yells in pain but poofs it was a clone.

Ino transformed into a neko girl with claws, **beast style neko mode"** she then claws at him he bleeds he then get his axe swirngs, she dodged she got cut by the air.

Ino scooted back she use her speed used kicks and hits he blocked them all , looked like a standstill the man has tan skin purple hair sort has blue eyes .

She thought long and hard has the man charged she did a flip over him, she then did her mind tranfore jutus took over his body.

"I give up" he said, Ino tranfored back to her body and won went up the stairs, the next fight is Yakumo.

She gos down the steps her opponent is Hotaru a girl with long blonde hair and green eyes wearing a pink kimono, the dong went off both threw punchs and kicks.

They both jumped back Yakumo used her bloodline limit, Hotaru was in water sufcateing, she rrose her hand gave up.

After that Minato then said,"you got 3months to train", the winners are Naruto Ino Sakura Tenten and Yakumo and aa brown skinned girl with mint hair orange eyes and a light green top and skirt with fish nets .

Her midriff showing the next women brown hair in a up pony tail with toque shirt aand sorts her name is Hokuto, "you all got three monsth to train the finals will happen".

Naruto and them returned to his compound thaire waiting two girls in pigtails one looks just like Naruto the other has red hair purple eyes like kusinha,"hi my name is Naruko this women is Mizuno".

They both bowed he smiles at them looks at his girls they looked at him knew what he thought, "yess add them master" they said.

Naruto gets the collar's and contracts both girls read it sing, Naruto wounders what to learn next.

He mastered all his mother's and father's Justus, he then went to his sensei and said,"I need training sensei" Kono smiled"oh I got friends outside this country that can help you need go to japan".

Naruto gos packs his things retruns to her house they then do a bodyflicker all way to japan to a placecalled Ryōzanpaku, Naruto opens the gate with one hand .

Naruto saw a towering fair-skinned man with blue-eyes and blond hair. His hair reaches mid-back and also sports a chest-length beard, macho mustache, and strands forming a thick antenna-like shape hanging in front of his face. Despite his advanced age, he appears deceptively younger in both frame and facial features. He sports a largely muscular and well-defined built, has very few wrinkles, and not a single gray hair.

The next man is a tall and largely-muscled tan-skinned man. He has short eggplant-colored hair with a longer strand hanging over his face. Since his late-teen years, he has had a long scar that runs horizontally across the bridge of his nose. A recurring theme with Sakaki's appearances is that he tends to come off as threatening and scary even when not intending to. He is almost always seen shirtless while wearing a brown leather jacket and blue jeans with bandages wrapped around his forearms.

The next is a women who is a fairly tall and beautiful young woman with a slender frame yet remarkably curvaceous-figure and well-endowed breasts. She has long waist-length raven hair usually tied back in a high ponytail, peach skin, and light purple eyes. She wears a purple choker around her neck that contains numerous small pins. She normally dresses in a small pink kimono and long purple stockings; underneath she wears bandages over her chest

This made Naruto look over her the next guy is a fairly short middle aged man, who is balding with a long pointed out chinese mustache. He wears typical chinese clothing used in martial arts with a hat to cover the bald part of his head.

The last two men one is of above-average height and messy black hair. He is almost constantly seen in his hakama. Despite his relatively small physique, he has developed his muscles' build and definition to perfection. He most heavily prides himself in his small and well-groomed mustache. A unique trait in his appearance is the dull and nearly colorless pupils of his eyes.

The next man is extremely tall and powerfully built, has tanned skin, short spiky silver hair, and is usually seen wearing a yellow tank top and red shorts and a mongkol around his head with bandages wrapped around his hands and feet.

Naruto looked in shock at them "they are friends of mine Naruto " said,Kono "they trained me has well" she finshed.

Then she went to rest to regain her charka Naruto bowed "I need more power please" , the older man said "hi name is Hayato the women is Shigure Kosaka the others were Intraduced.

Naruto he was tied to tires Akisame on the back and he whipped hhim he began running he ran past, a girl with tan skin brown hair white head band on.

With blue skirt and sailor school uniform she smiled he smiled back, he ran for hours he then did push ups while Akisame faning a fire.

Hour past Naruto was ducken punchs and kicks from Apachai he threw punchs,"you good kid you good" Apachai said.

Naruto then rested for hour he saw Shigure and a teenage women she girl of average height. She has fair skin with a beauty-mark under her left eye, bright blue eyes, and long straight-blond hair reaching down to her hips with short bangs.

Normally, she styles her hair to allow a few strands of hair to form a thick antenna-like strand hanging in front of her face. While constantly considered very pretty and attractive, her most noticeable physical trait is her slender yet surprisingly developed and curvaceous-frame for a teenage girl, especially her well-endowed breasts. She also sports slim waist with flared hips, and a lean yet well-defined build.

"hi Naruto I am Miyu" Naruto blushs he then draws a sword so dose Shigure both clash she shows Naruto sword and ways of weapons.

Kensei took Naruto shoping he has whights on he walks down the street they walked back , he trained with Sakaki .

By punching wood poll he the noticed girls coming to see Miyu he smirks Naruto gos spys, on them see them go to the hot spring.

He watchs them has they baith Naruto the tranformed into his sexy justu gos in the hot sping the girls smile at him, one a beautiful young girl of average height. She has fair skin, full lips, and bright green eyes. She sports a slender frame with a fairly small bust size, curvy hips and round buttocks . She also has well defined muscularly toned legs. She has shiny, unkempt red hair.

"I am Naruko" he lied Miu smiles at this "we know you have intrest in us Naruto " she said.

He truned back the other girl has a fair-skinned young girl of average size. She has bright blue eyes with upper-back-length purple hair constantly done up in an intrica

braiding; it has two separate strands on each side of her head and one in the back (similar to cat ears and a tail), and and chin-length bangs hanging over her eyes with sideburns looping up her jaw. Similar to Miu, she sports a noticeably curvaceous frame and large bust.

"hi I am Renka Ma " Rika said, Naruto baithed with them then contuned his training the next day.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter7

Sakura soul reaper training  
authors note: I am puts most of my fics on hiatus ,I be eather working on this and the dark empire or the dark empire and the last sayin.

Sakura woke up beside Tenten Yakumo and Ino, "Yakumo wake up we need train" Yakumo gets up they dress kiss Ino and Tenten cheeks and leaves.

They went to Kono and Kaya "sensei we need training we mastered our blood line limits", both Kono and Kaya smiled .

"we can teach you two spiritual side of battle" but we take you to two different places", both took them to different places.

Both body flickered Sakura stops at a city in Japan to a town called Karakura Town, they stoped at a shop called Urahara Shop. It's a small shop with white walls and wood walls " this is a great place Urahara and Yoruichi are great teacher they also thought me be a soul reaper in hand to hand combat". They both enter Yoruichi a slender and well-endowed woman of average height. She has dark skin, golden irises, and black hair.

Her hair is waist-length and kept in a ponytail with chin-length bangs framing the sides of her standard attire consists of a black, backless, sleeveless undershirt, an orange over-shirt with two white straps on each shoulder.

a large beige sash around her waist, and black stretch pants with a pair of lightweight brown shoes her name is Yoruichi.

the man is a tall, lean-built man with light skin and gray eyes. His hair is messy and light-blond (almost pale), with strands framing the sides of the face and hanging between his eyes, and he has chin stubble.

He wears a dark coat, which sports a white diamond pattern along its bottom half, with a dark green shirt and pants underneath. His coat's design is reminiscent of an inverted captain's haori (white with black diamonds). Urahara carries a fan, which he occasionally uses to hide his face.

He usually wears traditional Japanese wooden sandals (geta) and a striped dark green and white bucket hat, "theys two are Yoruichi and Kisuke", Said Kono has she and Sakura bowed,"I need training plesse!" Sakura said has both looked at her.

Then pushed her soul out of her body she has white robes on "what happened?" she asked has she looked at her clothes.

Kisuke threws Sakura a Asauchi she picked it up Unsheathed it , he attacks her she dodged swring her Asauchi at him. He dodged he then went at Sakura from every angles Sakura couldn't keep up he attacked from behind , she dodged threw a punch hiting him in the gut .

He stumbled back then both him and Yoruichi attacked at the same time Sakura dodged and blocked and kicked them both they slid back, a hour past. "lets rest " Sakura walking in pain, and went to a hot sping wich has healing properties Yoruichi entered nude.

"you did good but you a master at Hakuda" Sakura blushed then thought,'she be a great slave for master/Naruto'. They went to bed Sakura got up next day had breakfast she went down to the training aera , and saw a teenager of average height with black hair and brown eyes the teenager was female. She in red karate gi "hi name is Tatsuki Arisawa I am you spareing partner today", both began to threw punchs and kicks .

Both jumped back Sakura "you good ", she said has they stoped went to eat Sakura went back in her body. They went to eat "want be my master's slave?" Tatsuki thought about it said,"has long its willing". Sakura"oh it is willing" them with Yoruichi went to a festish store they ran into a few friends one is a relatively petite woman with gray eyes and black hair.

Her hair is worn short with two long braids bound in white cloth, each ending in a large golden ring. Wearing a red tube top with sort sorts, "hey Suì-Fēng what you doing in this store?" she blushed so did the other 4.

the second one is a young girl with large amber eyes and purple hair tied with a red ribbon to it. Wearing a yellow shirt her name is Senna. The third one has long and wavy blond hair, blue eyes, full lips, and a beauty mark located under the right side of her mouth.

She is well known for her curvaceous figure; of which her most distinctive trait is her very large breasts. Her Name is Rangiku Matsumoto, the next girl is a short and petite young woman with chin length dark green hair and purplish-red eyes.

She wears a red skirt that is thigh length with a cream colored cardigan over it. She also wears long black thigh-high socks. Her name is Nozomi Kujō the last women a young, slender girl with magenta eyes and long hair of matching color, styled into two pigtails, and between which she wears a light-colored hat that has two extensions in the back, made to look like rabbit's ears.

A strand of hair hangs down the right side of her face and she has a fringe over her forehead. She also wears a dark dress with white fabric over her breasts with a dark ribbon just above it. She completes her outfit with a pair of thigh-length boots.

Sakura smirked analyzed them "master will love you all " she said, has she took them shoping for things . They all went back to the shop hung out and trained Sakura


End file.
